Friendly Competition
by mydoctortennant
Summary: Teen!Fic; Geoffrey has had enough of the youths in Camelot...


Down in the depths of Camelot Castle lays a library filled with volumes of texts and tall tales of old that for the majority go untouched by the people. Geoffrey of Monmouth, keeper of the books, clergy and all things to do with official papers, decided he was fed up with the youths of Camelot, noble or otherwise, seeing him as a random influx in their lives.

He thought it time the youths of Camelot learnt how to read.

They could, of course, read. For the most part. There was the occasional child who couldn't understand a single written word and those on the other end of the spectrum who read countless books and he saw on a regular basis.

Like Gaius' boy, Merlin. He was like a grandson to the chap and since coming to live with him he had borrowed many books. Some days he would hide away in the stacks. Often - Geoffrey later discovered - when he was in trouble with Gaius or Prince Arthur.

Geoffrey posed it to the king that his son and his ward should attend daily classes – no longer than a couple of hours – and red different texts. Broaden their horizons, fill their minds with knowledge and enforce their power.

Uther agreed.

xxx

Merlin sat at the dining table opposite Gaius as he pushed his spoon around in his soup, "It's not that I don't want to spend time in the library reading, because I do. I don't want to spend time in the library reading with _Arthur_," he complained having just been informed of the new curriculum the librarian had invented for the Prince and Ward.

"I'm sure the sentiment is returned, Merlin, but what are you to do?" The old man shrugged. It would last long, Arthur would kick up a stink about having to spend time reading over training and ultimately that would win his way out of the arrangement, "It's merely a passing idea that bares less fruit than an apple tree in winter. Just sit it through. And anyway, _Gwen_ will be there."

Even the thought of spending some time with his best friend during the day wasn't enough, "So will Arthur," he grumbled.

"You can grab a book and read in the corner…"

"Yeah, but knowing Arthur he'll make it into some type of game or competition…"

"Then don't get involved," Gaius said simply.

"It's Arthur… I won't have a choice."

"Then make sure you beat him."

xxx

Morgana stared at the book before her looking bored.

Gwen sat next to her fiddling with her thumbs.

Arthur was next to her leaning on the table rubbing his eyes with his index finger and thumb.

Merlin sat on the end reading.

Geoffrey stood before them waffling on about the importance of reading whilst the teens tried to stay awayawake. Each of them in turn had stifled a yawn. Four, if they were Arthur. Merlin had resorulted in reading, finding it less of a bore than Geoffrey's speech.

"If you cannot find a book you are looking for then ask me. Today I thought it best you read what you want."

"Great," Arthur declared and stood up quickly and ran back towards the shelves. He grabbed the first book he could find with 'knight' in the title and sat back down again. He didn't care for this as much as the rest of them. Fighting it would do no good, not until he could talk to his father and reason with him.

He should be training with the Knights not wasting time with reading. He could read in the evenings instead. He had nothing against settling in bed at night with a good read; he'd just rather sleep instead.

The girls took their time.

Morgana hummed and hared over the titles. Morgana picked out one book and showed it to Gwen, they both laughed over it. The boys both looked over their shoulders at them but they'd put the book back.

Morgana finally settled on a book about the etiquette of tournaments and Gwen chose one about flowers. Not entirely enthralling but it was better than listening to Geoffrey waffle on for another hour.

"How about a wager?" Merlin looked up from his book and over toward Morgana. He hadn't expected it to be her to start the competition, "However long these classes last, whoever reads the most books wins."

"And how will you keep a track of who has actually read the books?"

"It shouldn't be in you to lie, Arthur, you are a knight of Camelot after all."

"You're on."

"Merlin?" he shrugged. She took it as an agreement, "Excellent. Gwen?"

"I know I won't win, my lady, but some drive to read more will do me some good."

"Then it's sorted. However long this lasts, and I don't see it being very long, whoever reads the most books wins."

X

A month passed.

"I bring sad news, Morgana," Arthur announced as he entered her chambers without knocking, "It would seem Father has decided to put a halt to our reading class. Such a shame. Still, up for your little wager?"

"Think you have won, do you?" she asked him as she turned on her stool in front of her mirror to face him. Gwen stood collecting Morgana's laundry, she eyed Arthur. She knew differently.

Gwen herself had read few books. Morgana had only read a few more. But she knew that Merlin had read at least three texts a week.

"Two books a week since our wager. I make that eight in total."

"Very well, I concede. But what of Merlin?" As if on cue the servant came bumbling in behind him, "Ah, Merlin, have you heard the sad news?"

"What's that, my lady?" he said from behind Arthur. He was unsure on how he should act with Morgana. Unlike Arthur she was welcoming to his presence and spoke to him as if he was an equal rather than below her. She made him nervous.

"King Uther has called an end to our lessons. Arthur here says he read eight texts. What about you?"

"Me? I read twelve," he stumbled over his words and scratched behind his ear.

"Twelve? Merlin when do you have the time?" Morgana asked abashed. She hadn't expected that maybe one more than Arthur at most.

"In the evenings once I go back to Gaius'."

"It would explain why he is always late," Arthur said dryly.

"Then you win the wager," Morgana smile at him, "What would you like, Merlin?"

"I don't need anything, my lady."

"A day off perhaps?" Arthur looked put out by her suggestion. He wasn't her servant to grant such things.

"It's okay my lady. I wasn't really in the wager anyway."

"Nonsense."

"You heard him, Morgana, I think that means I win."

"No, Arthur, Merlin wins the wager, fair and square," she stood and crossed the room towards him and kissed the serving boy quickly on the cheek, "If you won't claim a prize. Congratulations Merlin."

Arthur quirked his eyebrow, "If that is the prize then I'm glad I didn't win."

"Don't be ridiculous. Had you won I would have had Gwen kiss you. I wouldn't like to catch anything," Arthur looked to the maid, and eyed hereyed the maid, ; he wouldn't refuse her. She looked wide eyed and down at the floor. He smirked, it would seem she wouldn't refuse him either, "On second thoughts, I wouldn't want Gwen to catch anything either."


End file.
